1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power module checking mechanisms, and, relates to an intelligent diagnosis method for a power module and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Intelligent Power Modules (IPMs) are widely used in motor drive control systems, such as lifts, electric vehicles, and so on, and mainly comprise a bare copper structure of Direct Bond Copper (DBC) with leads and encapsulated in a mold, and a drive control circuit.
The operating environments of the power module are often stringent, and the power modules also play a key role in the overall drive control system. However, abnormal operations caused by external factors, such as thermal runaway, over current, over voltage and etc., may result in a burned power module, which leads to the sudden failure of the overall system and unpredictable losses. More specifically, when an intelligent power module is used in an intelligent chemical plant or a wind turbine site, it may be more beneficial if the probability of damage of the internal components can be predicted and the components evaluated and replaced in advance than carrying out replacement and maintenance after a sudden failure has occurred, because the failure is likely to result in unpredictable damages to the components, or even cause the machine to shut down. The impact level of which is difficult to estimate.